Type 2 diabetes mellitus is a common chronic and progressive disease arising from a complex pathophysiology involving the dual endocrine effects of insulin resistance and impaired insulin secretion with the consequence not meeting the required demands to maintain plasma glucose levels in the normal range. This leads to chronic hyperglycaemia and its associated micro- and macrovascular complications or chronic damages, such as e.g. diabetic nephropathy, retinopathy or neuropathy, or macrovascular (e.g. cardio- or cerebrovascular) complications. The vascular disease component plays a significant role, but is not the only factor in the spectrum of diabetes associated disorders. The high frequency of complications leads to a significant reduction of life expectancy. Diabetes is currently the most frequent cause of adult-onset loss of vision, renal failure, and amputation in the Industrialised World because of diabetes induced complications and is associated with a two to five fold increase in cardiovascular disease risk.
Furthermore, diabetes (particularly type 2 diabetes) is often coexistent and interrelated with obesity and these two conditions together impose a particularly complex therapeutic challenge. Because of the effects of obesity on insulin resistance, weight loss and its maintenance is an important therapeutic objective in overweight or obese individuals with prediabetes, metabolic syndrome or diabetes. Studies have been demonstrated that weight reduction in subjects with type 2 diabetes is associated with decreased insulin resistance, improved measures of glycemia and lipemia, and reduced blood pressure. Maintenance of weight reduction over longer term is considered to improve glycemic control and prevent diabetic complications (e.g. reduction of risk for cardiovascular diseases or events). Thus, weight loss is recommended for all overweight or obese individuals who have or are at risk for diabetes. However, obese patients with type 2 diabetes have much greater difficulty losing weight and maintain the reduced weight than the general non-diabetic population.